¿PARA QUÉ?
by Yunuen
Summary: Para llegar al corazón, se debe de llegar primero al estomago.


Aquí, son los niños de quince que adoramos.

Espero les guste.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis entrañables tortugas.

-:-:-:-

**¿****PARA QUÉ?**

-…la sola presencia de una partícula material de masa M en reposo respecto al observador implica que dicho observador medirá una cantidad de energía asociada a ella dada por

E mc2 otro hecho experimental contrastado es que en la teoría de la relatividad no es posible formular una ley de conservación de la masa análoga a la que existe en mecánica clásica, ya que esta no se conserva así aunque en mecánica relativista no existan leyes de conservación separadas para la energía no asociada a la masa y para la masa sin embargo sí es posible formular una ley de conservación "masa-energía" o energía total dentro de la teoría de la relatividad especial la materia puede representarse como un conjunto de campos materiales a partir de los cuales se forma el llamado tensor de energía-impulso total y la ley de conservación de la energía se expresa en relatividad especial usando el convenio de sumación de Einstein en la forma: at1 at2 at3 at4 a partir de esta forma diferencial de la conservación de la energía dadas las propiedades especiales del espacio-tiempo en teoría de la relatividad especial siempre conduce a una ley de conservación en forma integral esta integral representa precisamente una magnitud física que permanece invariable a lo largo de la evolución del sistema y es precisamente la energía a partir de esta expresión escrita en términos de coordenadas galileanas y usando el teorema de la divergencia 1d/c dt T dv-T2 sd si la segunda integral que representa el flujo de energía y momentum se anula como sucede por ejemplo si extendemos la integral a todo el espacio-tiempo para un sistema aislado llegamos a la conclusión de que el primer miembro de la expresión anterior permanece invariable durante el tiempo es decir: d/dpTI 0 y pi1/c T0 dV P y en conclusión…en conclusión…no es el resultado esperado…

Donatelo pasa sus manos por su extenuando rostro.

-He revisado este teorema cientos de veces y no logro dar con la solución.-dice con tristeza.

Mira con insistencia la pantalla de su computadora. En ella hay formulas y más formulas incomprensibles para un individuo promedio, pero para una mente brillante como la de la tecnotortuga, no representa mayor complicación, a excepción de la última ecuación que no logra resolver.

Deja escapara un gran suspiro que claramente revela derrota.

Después dirige la mirada al teclado, más precisamente, a la tecla Supr.

-No sé para qué me empeño en encontrar la respuesta que resolvería el problema de recursos energéticos que tanto es de prioridad para la humanidad ¿Para qué descubrir una nueva forma de energía que además de ser económica, eficaz, limpia y que no deja ningún tipo de residuos, lo que propicia que sea bondadosa con el medio ambiente? ¿Para qué resolver las necesidades de energía del mundo…si no hay manera alguna de hacer saber el descubrimiento del siglo? ¿Para qué resolverle la vida a los humanos, cuando ellos no nos aceptan?

Extiende la mano para oprimir las teclas que borrarán el trabajo que le ha costado semanas de ardua labor.

Extiende la mano y sus dedos oprimen las teclas Ctrl S, salva el documento y apaga su computadora.

-¿Para qué lo salvé?-se dice sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer-Debió ser mi inconciente. Estoy tan cansado que no coordino mis pensamientos con mis acciones.

Se encoge de hombros y se levanta de su asiento para estirar los brazos un momento, luego se encamina con verdadero desgano a cualquier parte.

Cuando pasa cerca del área de entretenimiento ve a Miguel Ángel que, sentado en el piso y sobre un cojín, está superentretenido en un videojuego.

Se detiene a mirarlo.

-Quizás debería jugar un poco con él, eso me ayudaría a desalojar de mi cabeza el indescifrable teorema.

Lo piensa un segundo.

-¿Para qué? Siempre me gana. Mejor….como algo.

Se sigue a la cocina.

Un poco más allá, alguien más capta su atención. Es Leonardo que está practicando.

Se detiene para observar a su disciplinado hermano.

-Han transcurrido varios días que no he entrenado adecuadamente, sólo en las mañanas he ejercitado mis músculos y todo por resolverle la vida a los humanos, me siento fuera de forma…debería pedirle que me ayude a recuperar las prácticas perdidas.

Se encamina hacia él.

Y a unos cuantos pasos se detiene.

-¿Y para qué? Años de entrenamiento y soy el peor ninja de la historia del Ninjistu.

Continúa su marcha lenta a la cocina, aun más decaído.

Al llegar al umbral, se detiene al ver a Rafael que le da la espalda. Al parecer se prepara algo de comer.

-'Podría asustarlo, sería divertido.'

Sonríe ante la posibilidad de jugarle una broma a su hermano gruñón.

-'¿Pero para qué? Terminaría con un ojo morado.'

La sonrisa desaparece.

Y la tristeza regresa.

Va hacia el refrigerador.

Abre la puerta y examina el interior. No hay nada que le apetezca.

Suspira profunda y cansadamente.

Cierra la puerta con pesadez.

No se percata de que alguien está detrás suyo hasta que…

-¡¡BUUUU!!

-¡AAAHHH!

-¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

-¡Rafa! ¡Me asustaste!

-¡Jajaja! Pues tú ibas a hacerme lo mismo, no te hagas.

-Yo…eh… ¿Cómo supiste?

-Pude percibir tu malvada intención en cuanto entraste. He desarrollado cierta habilidad para descubrir las bromas antes de que me la hagan por cierto hermanito tuyo que se la pasa fregándome prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Donatelo baja la cabeza.

-'Sabía que se daría cuenta.'

-Y…-Rafael nota la tristeza de su hermano menor-¿Me acompañas a comer?

-No…gracias…no tengo hambre.

-Debes tener hambre. Sólo desayunaste avena y no comiste nada en la tarde y casi es hora de cenar, no me digas que no tienes hambre.

-No tengo hambre.

-Has dicho lo mismo ya por varios días Don-dice preocupado-Casi no comes ni duermes por descubrir esa dichosa nueva fuente de energía que ayudaría a la humanidad, hasta… te ves más delgado.

Toca con gentileza la mejilla de Donatelo.

Donatelo levanta la mirada para recálcale su decisión.

-En verdad Rafa, no teng..

Rafael no lo deja que replique, lo toma de los hombros.

-Vamos, toma asiento.

Lo encamina a la mesa y lo obliga sentarse.

Deja a Donatelo y va por lo que estaba preparando.

-Come.

Rafael coloca una bandeja repleta de sándwiches.

-Rafa, no insitas.

-Come, he dicho.-dice con un ligero tono amenazador.

Donatelo sabiendo a la perfección que no le conviene hacer enojar a Rafael, toma un sándwich y le da un pequeño mordisco.

-¿Eso es una mordida? O le muerdes más grande o te lo meto entero a la boca.

Ante tan sutil petición, Donatelo le da un gran mordisco al sándwich pero lo mantiene en su paladar.

-Mastica.

Don mastica con lentitud el bocado y enseguida su expresión quejumbrosa cambia a una de agrado.

-Mmhh.-traga el bocado-No sabe tan mal. ¿Qué le echaste? No sabe ni a jamón ni a mayonesa.

Rafael nota que Donatelo se ve más relajado, se sienta junto a él y toma un sándwich.

-No los hice yo-dice con un tono diferente al de hace rato, ya se oye más amigable-Leo los hizo para el desayuno.

Donatelo devora el pedazo que le queda y toma otro sándwich.

-Cierto, hoy le tocó hacer el desayuno. Esta vez se lució con su "comida saludable", por lo general sabe a cartón.

Muerde su sándwich.

-Sí.-Rafa muerde el suyo y habla con la boca llena- Ef gago gue fu gomiba falugague fega giem.-traga-Como a todos nos gustaron hizo muchos y sobraron y como me dio un poco de hambre antes de la cena, pues aquí estoy.

-¿Y qué ingredientes usó esta vez?

Donatelo toma otro sándwich, ya se acabó el otro.

Rafael se termina el suyo y se levanta.

-Nadie quiso preguntarle por miedo a que fuera algo raro y que se echara a perder la sorpresa.

-Entiendo, bendita ignorancia.

-¿Leche o jugo o se te antoja un cafecito?

-Leche, por favor. He tomado demasiado café para no dormir y creo que mi estomago ya lo está resintiendo.

Rafael toma dos vasos de la alacena y los deja sobre la mesa, en lo que Donatelo devora otro sándwich.

Rafael mira disimuladamente la avidez con que está comiendo su hermano menor.

-Quizás sean insectos el ingrediente secreto.-sugiere Donatelo-Está comprobado de que poseen más proteína que el pescado.

Rafa saca un cartón de leche y otro de jugo de manzana del refrigerador.

-La consistencia es blanda-continua-tal vez sean gusanos de maguey, porque si fueran escarabajos o chapulines sería crujiente, por el exoesqueleto, a menos que se los haya retirado.

Rafael sirve la leche y le pasa el vaso a Donatelo.

-Gracias.

Toma un gran trago.

Y Rafael se sirve su jugo, toma un poco y se sienta para comer otro sándwich.

-Bichos…-a Rafael le da un ligero escalofrío-Mejor déjalo así Don ¡Hubieras visto! Splinter nos pidió que comiéramos, como niños buenos, la comida que hizo su consentido con mucho esmero. Más bien, nos obligó comerlos a Miguel y a mí porque pusimos cara de fuchi cuando Leo dijo que era una nueva receta y ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en probar.

-¡Me hubiera gustado ver la cara que pusieron!

-Si chistosito, comiste tu avenita y te diste a la fuga, nos dejaste morir solos, cuanto a que ya sabías.

-No sabía nada de la nueva receta.

-Aja.

-Y… ¿De donde sacó la inspiración esta vez?

-Leo dijo que la receta la bajó de un site de vida saludable que le garantiza a las mamás que con esta alimentación deliciosa y nutritiva, logrará hacer comer hasta a su escuincle más remilgoso.

-Que comerá hasta el escuincle más remilgoso ¿Qué quiso insinuar?

-Quién sabe, pero están buenos ¿No?

-Sip.

Guardan silencio un momento mientras comen los saludables sándwiches y beben las refrescantes bebidas.

-Y… ¿Cómo vas con tu investigación?-se atreve a preguntar Rafael.

Donatelo toma otro sándwich y se sirve más leche. Ya no se le ve tan abatido.

-Es un completo y tremendo fiasco…bueno….en realidad no del todo, estoy atorado y no logro resolver lo último. Es una insignificancia que me esta tomando demasiado tiempo.

-Deberías dejarlo por un rato y después te sumerges en ello otro día. Necesitas despejarte.

-Eso mismo he pensado-se da un momento para tragar el sándwich y tomar leche-Lo voy ha suspender una temporada, tal vez me llegue la respuesta inesperadamente.

Agarra otro el sándwich y lo devora.

-Sí, a veces pasa, cuando menos te lo esperas… ¡zaz! te llega como de rayo.

Donatelo toma un último trago de leche. Después se levanta y deja su vaso en el fregadero.

-Déjalo-le pide Rafael-yo lo lavo.-y le sonríe.

-Gracias.

Donatelo no logra reprimir un bostezo.

-Ve a dormir que te hace falta.

-Concuerdo contigo.-va hacia la salida-¿Me…-bosteza de nuevo-harías el favor de despertarme para la practica de la noche? También me hace falta.

-Claro. '…que no cerebrito, necesitas descansar'.

-Gracias.

Donatelo le sonríe y se retira a su habitación.

-'¿Para qué-piensa, sintiéndose ya tranquilo-se molesta Leo en preparar su comida saludable, si sabe que no nos gusta? Hasta busca nuevas recetas en internet ¿Para qué se molestaría Rafa en pedirme que lo acompañara a comer, si sabía que me negaría? ¿Para qué sigue Miguel fregando a Rafa cuando sabe que no le gusta que lo haga?'

Va hacia las escaleras y escucha a sus dos hermanos jugando con el nintiendo.

-¡A ver que te parece…esto…esto…y esto!

-Miguel, ten más cuidado con el control, que ha Don le cuesta repararlo.

-No le pasa nada.

Donatelo sonríe.

-'Por la misma razón por la que yo me molesto en reparar todo lo que rompen ellos…eh, corrección, por la misma razón por la que me tomo la molestia en reparar todo lo que Miguel y Rafa rompen. Por la misma razón que no dejo de crear utensilios o investigar nuevas maneras para mantener confortable y segura a mi familia…sin embargo, mi deber como tortuga de ciencia, va más allá de mis lazos afectivos, es cual es ayudar a otros hasta donde me sea posible, dado que tengo la capacidad para hacerlo…y lo haré, ya veré después la forma de hacerlo público… de momento…-bostea largamente-merezco… un descanso.'

Rafael deja la cocina llevando la bandeja, en la que todavía quedaron sándwiches, al centro de entretenimiento.

Leonardo nota que Donatelo va subiendo las escaleras.

-Tiempo fuera Miguel.

Le pucha PAUSE al juego.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Porque vas perdiendo?

-Aguántame.

Deja el control a un lado y va tras Donatelo.

-Oigan, les traje de comer.

Rafael intercepta a Leonardo y le entrega la comida. Él la deja sobre la mesita de la sala.

Miguel deja enseguida el juego al oír su palabra favorita.

-Gracias-dice Leonardo- pero debo hablar con Don, el clavarse demasiado en ese teorema suyo le está costando la salud.

-Él está bien Leo, mejor regresa a que Miguel termine de darte la paliza, que luego sigo yo.

Miguel Ángel agarra un sándwich que se come de un solo bocado.

-¿Hablaste con él?

Leo continua preocupado, no le presta atención a la reta de su hermano de la bandana roja-Hoy lo note más cabizbajo que otros días.

Y siente una mirada. Voltea. Es Donatelo que le sonríe y que después mueve los labios, le agradece, sin pronunciar las palabras, por los sándwiches que hizo, que estaban exquisitos.

Leo también mueve los labios, con una alegre expresión y en silencio le dice que de nada.

Donatelo sigue el camino a su habitación.

-Ya ves, está bien. -Rafael capta de nuevo la atención de Leonardo-Estaba aguitado por eso de la dichosa formula que no le sale y como se había traspasado de hambre todo el día, lo… convencí de que comiera algo. Ya comió y bebió como Diosito manda, y se sintió mejor. Ya lo pensó y va a dejar una temporada su investigación. Así que ya se fue a jetear hasta el día de mañana.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, aunque no le dije nada.

-A veces, una palmadita, una mirada, una sonrisa…un buen alimento, son un mejor aliciente que las palabras.

-Es lo que yo digo, panza llena, corazón contento.-dice Miguel Ángel.-Oye Rafita, no te hubieras molestado.

Agarra otro sándwich.

-Te los traje para que te los acabaras tú. Fuiste el único que pudo digerirlos.

-Pero dijeron que les habían gustado.-Leonardo dice indignado.

-No te la creas.

Rafael le guiña un ojo y lo deja.

-Voy a ver que Don esté durmiendo y no maquinando otro invento u otra misión imposible.

-Por favor.

Leonardo lo sigue con la mirada.

-¿Fe figuef o gué Gueo?

Miguel Ángel regresa al juego con todo y bandeja.

-Claro que le sigo-Leo se le une con entusiasmo-Esta vez yo seré quien te de la paliza, y al rato me sigo con Rafa.

-Eso crees tú.-Rafael murmura con cinismo.

Rafael entra a la habitación de Donatelo. La luz está prendida pero él ya está durmiendo profundamente y envuelto entre su frazada. No se quitó ni su bandana, seguro se moría de cansancio.

Rafael queda de pie junto a él, contemplándole. Acomoda la frazada para cubrirle bien y le unas suaves palmaditas en el caparazón.

Sonríe.

Se retira.

Y apaga la luz.

-:-:-:-

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic.

XD


End file.
